


Fascinated By Lightning

by rosensilence



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erotic Electrostimulation, Force Lightning, Hux loves sex toys, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosensilence/pseuds/rosensilence
Summary: Kylo Ren has mastered many Force powers; his favorite of which is Force lightning.  After a demonstration of what it can do in the hands of the right person, it quickly becomes Hux's favorite, too.





	Fascinated By Lightning

When Ben Solo had first stepped foot on a First Order ship—his sleeping robes still covered in the soot and ash of his uncle’s temple—Snoke had said something to him that had almost made the death and destruction seem worth it.

_“There is more to the Force than what Skywalker could ever teach you. There are many powers that can only be utilized by embracing the dark side. You will learn them all, my new apprentice.”_

Kylo Ren had been born that day, and he had blocked out the screams that rang in his ears with thoughts of what was to come. He would become spectacular; something the galaxy had never seen before.

Over the months that had followed, Kylo had experienced the powers Snoke spoke of first hand. Snoke had ripped his mind and body apart, piecing them back together again as something new. It had been painful, but it had been fascinating, and Kylo had been grateful for every moment of his master’s time.

Of everything Snoke had done to him, Kylo had been most fascinated by the lightning. 

It was the one thing that Snoke never taught him, so Kylo taught himself. It took a little trial—and a lot of error—but after eight months of trying, Kylo could summon Force lightning with his hands as easily as he could breathe.

Like most of Kylo’s Force powers, it had been nothing but destructive at first. He could stop a Stormtrooper and send them flying into the air with one bolt. He could blow up an entire medbay of medical droids and destroy every piece of machinery within a ten meter radius.

But with time, Kylo had learned to control it; its intensity, duration and function.

Force lightning could do more than destroy things, Kylo had learned. A few sparks thrown across the floor had kept a group of Mouse Droids occupied for hours as they chased after them. When the navicom in his command shuttle had suffered a malfunction, he’d been able to restart it with a little extra charge from his finger.

It could also do more than cause pain to people, too. If he ever found himself cornered by Captain Phasma and her never-ending Stormtrooper reports, a little charge to her chrome plating was enough to make her back away with concern that something was malfunctioning.

And whenever he was caught in a meeting where Hux droned on about costs, manpower, and all the things Kylo didn’t care about, a discreet shock to his own thigh was enough to stop him from falling asleep.

But, the Force lightning had another, better function where the good General was concerned.

**

It had surprised Kylo immensely that a man that was as boring in every way as Hux could be so sexually adventurous. Kylo had expected straight missionary sex with a side order of shame, but had instead been confronted with a Hux that had a box of sex toys that almost made Kylo feel inadequate.

Kylo had been amazed by them and their various functions, but had only asked Hux one question; which was his favorite?

Hux had rummaged through the box until he’d found a nondescript black velvet bag at the bottom. Inside were a variety of items; some wires, a controller, a couple of small sticky pads with wires attached, and a bottle of lube. 

“It delivers electrical stimulation. If the pads are applied correctly, it will send mild jolts of electricity to your prostate and give you the best orgasms you’ve ever had,” Hux had explained in the same, dry tone that he used for his speeches.

Kylo hadn’t told Hux about the Force lightning. Not immediately, anyway. He’d had a task to complete first.

It hadn’t taken long until Kylo had been deployed to a planet in the outer rim that was as famous for its brothels as it was its doonium mines. He’d led a task force to take over the mines, and had also managed to pick up something a little special for his General.

**

Hux’s eyes widened with obvious interest when Kylo showed him the gold, glitter lube he’d bought while planetside. When Kylo explained that the lube conducted electricity, Hux’s cock had practically twitched in Kylo’s hand.

It hadn’t taken long after that to get the General on his back, naked and with his long, sinful legs spread wide. The gold lube looked so good as Kylo smeared it around the rim of Hux’s pretty little hole, the glitter sparkling underneath the stark lighting of Hux’s quarters. 

Kylo pushed a lubed, gold finger inside Hux’s body and marveled at how tight Hux always was. Hux pushed his hips back onto Kylo’s finger, trying to get it deeper and closer to that spot that would make him scream.

Kylo purposely ignored Hux’s demands.

More lube and another finger.

More desperate movements of Hux’s hips and another plea for Kylo to touch him right where he wanted it the most.

Kylo waited until Hux reached his limit. It was a beautiful thing to see the usually controlled General reduced to a being that was purely controlled by his passions, and Kylo reveled in it. He fed on it. He wanted Hux to break.

Kylo curled his fingers so that they pressed against Hux’s prostate and created the smallest spark of Force lightning at his fingertips.

The reaction was instant. Hux’s back arched from the bed with a wild elegance that made Kylo’s mouth water. The sounds that came from Hux’s mouth were unintelligible and his thighs shook with pleasure.

“What was— Did you do— Ahhhhh!”

“You liked that, huh?” 

“What the kriff did you do, Ren?”

Kylo smirked. Another spark, and Hux’s flushed cock was dribbling copiously onto his soft stomach.

“It’s the Force, Hux. I'm better than all of your toys.”

Hux was panting now. His smooth, delicate skin was glistening with sweat and his hands were clutching at the sheets beneath him.

“Again…. More…. Everything, Ren….”

One more shock and Hux’s toes curled. His eyes were unfocused and Hux was leaving teeth marks in his own lips.

It was the most beautiful thing Kylo had ever seen.

One last jolt, and Hux was coming so hard that he saw all of the stars of the galaxy in his mind. 

Kylo didn't let go, however. He continued to press against Hux’s prostate, his fingers pulsing with Force lightning as he milked Hux for all he had. Hux lay boneless; just a weak, quivering mess that couldn't think straight or process anything but Kylo’s fingers.

It soon became too much for Hux. Too much pleasure, too much stimulation, and too much vulnerability shown to a man he still didn't entirely trust. Kylo could read all of it in Hux’s thoughts, and he fed on Hux’s weakness as surely as he fed on the dark side.

Eventually the sensation of being over stimulated won out over Hux’s tiredness and he pushed Kylo away. There was gold glitter all over Hux’s regulation black sheets, and Kylo watched with fascination as Hux’s hole twitched as he withdrew his fingers.

Yes. Of all the Force powers Kylo had at his fingertips, it was a few shocks of lightning that were the most fascinating to him. After all, destroying those that opposed him was nowhere near as fun as destroying Hux.


End file.
